


Everyone x Hamilton (.3.)

by TheFanfiction_Intensifies



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Soul Mate AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanfiction_Intensifies/pseuds/TheFanfiction_Intensifies
Summary: What happens when an arrogant, insolent, immigrant, orphan, bastard, whore's son moves to New York at the age of 18? Will he be able to find himself belonging amongst others? Will he be able to get along with what seems like the billionth adoptive family? Or will he find himself on his knees, begging, while he is forced to move back with his abusive father?This is Alexander Hamilton we're talking about, after all.The same Alexander Hamilton that had 2 soulmates. It was rare, some people didn't even have soulmates in the first place. All he knew about his soulmates were that they were both cousins (which was kinda weird when he thought about it) but that the two were also vampires- meaning that when they died, Alexander would too. He couldn't seem to die on his own, in the first place. Alexander Hamilton had yet to get any names from them- all he knows was that they used different colors. One used a magenta pen while the other would use colors from the French flag (it took him years to notice that). Alex only uses green. The colors were the only way to tell the difference in the writing- the other two were extremely neat, unlike him. He just wanted to get his ideas out there, like he was running out of time.





	Everyone x Hamilton (.3.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander doesn't know what is going to happen once he is introduced to the family member of Laf, the man that he had just met, and what happens after he is made aware that the man is not only a vampire who loves purple but that the man is also cousins with Laf. (He doesn't know that until the next chapter though)

“I’m only wearing his shirt because I forgot to wash mine!” He shouts at his friends in the small cafe, catching a few dirty glances sent his way. He couldn’t help that he felt as if he needed to passionately defend himself by raising his voice, it was his defense mechanism, and he had a pent-up rage growing at his own frustration caused by his forgetfulness. Now he was stuck wearing a huge, magenta sweater that goes to his knees- the sleeves engulfing his arms completely, making them fall anytime he rolls them up. He sighs in frustration, not paying attention to the constant teasing that his friend and newly founded acquaintances were doing. He had just met them that morning- but it felt like he had known them since birth.

“Mon Cherie, it’s fine. He won’t even notice, it’s only his favorite shirt that you look adorable in, might I add.” Lafayette, the cousin of his roommate happened to be best friends with John, compliments- but his words scare Alexander more than they’re meant to.

“Really?” Alexander shoots up so quickly with fear consuming his dark chocolate, mixed with amber, eyes.

“He’ll find you cute, non? Here, I’ll text him your… situation… and he won’t even think twice about you borrowing a shirt.” Laf offers with a phone in hand.

“No- no, no. Do you just have like… a jacket or something? He’ll think I’m weird or… something... “ Alexander continues to ramble, only stopping once he looks up to find himself staring at a person who looks exactly like Lafayette but hair down.

“Oh, so that’s who was borrowing my glorious sweater. Adorable.” He feels two hands suddenly meet his face, squeezing his cheeks- which were beginning to flush with a red hue tint.

“I- uh, um. Forgot to-” Alexander finds himself only tripping over his words, looking at the taller man, who was still holding his face, up and down. The man- Thomas Jefferson, getting the name from a folder he was given, was from Virginia. Alexander could hear it in the man’s voice, and see it in the way the man presented himself- wearing a long, purple coat with a lighter magenta vest with a white, ruffled shirt underneath it. He couldn’t help but look down to trace the purple boots, white tights, and the black leggings that end just before the taller man’s knee. Thomas must’ve been taller than 6ft, probably just as tall as Laf, if he had to guess.

“Ah, you should wear my clothes more often, you look amazing, darlin’,” Thomas states, not dealing with Alexander’s mumblings of nothing and smirks when Alex’s eyes sweep over his larger, muscular body.

“Uhm… uh…” Alexander doesn’t find a response, choosing to wrap his own grip around Thomas’ wrists and attempt to remove them from his face.

“When you two are done … fucking each other with your eyes,” Laf starts, a large devilish smirk filling the older man’s face when he looks at the two of his friends, “we were asking if Thomas wouldn’t mind joining us on movie night.”

“Sure, cus. I’d love to see you and your friends another time. For now, however,” Thomas detangles himself from a blushing, broken Alexander and moves to the door. Alexander stands there, redness still present on his face. He shoots back to life and grabs the coffee off of the table. He leaves his friends in a silence before he hears the laughter behind him from the open door. He basically runs down the street, not wanting to be caught by his roommate, whom he is now acquainted with.

~~~

“Alexander! I didn’t know you had this class.” Thomas smiles while approaching the younger man, who was sitting almost directly in the middle of the debate class.

“Yeah… Uhm, listen… about wearing your shirt-” Alexander’s whispers are cut off by the professor walking in. The same professor whom always called him ‘son’ and other family titles that the younger man had not wished to accept. The tall, darker, southern (man who was also from Virginia) was Mr. Washington. He preferred general or other names that referred to the time in the service that was completed. Alexander was okay with that, surprisingly.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?” That was the man’s way of saying that class had begun. “The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton’s plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.” Shit. Alexander had no idea that it would be Jefferson who he would have to go against in his fake plan for debate class. He doesn’t know why he felt his heart flutter once he saw Thomas stand up. Or why he suddenly got nervous when the former sends a smile his way while crossing the classroom in long strides to stand in front of the class.

“‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’ We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em… Don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em!” He hears a collective ‘oooo’ grow from the class at Thomas’ words. “But Hamilton forgets- his plan would have the government assume state debts. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits: The very seat of government where Hamilton sits.”

Before Alexander could stop himself, he felt a red blush rising in his face from the words that felt like he was going to be personally attacked. “Not true!”

“Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it. If New York’s in debt- Why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid. Don’t tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground- We create. You just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand and it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand,” that bit of Jefferson’s words were true, Alexander had written what seems like a thousand pages that could be easily reduced. He’ll start there. “Stand with me in the land of the free- and pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy.” Jefferson stares at Alexander from across the room, eyes holding a promise of a threat and fear at the same time. “Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky…” Jefferson’s reference to the revolutionary war caught everyone’s attention, as if he were to be losing it at the moment, everyone ( _including me_ ) gave him full, undivided attention, Alexander thought to himself briskly, continuing to hang on every word that Thomas had in store for him. “Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whiskey.”

“Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response.” Washington offers, shushing the ooh's and ah’s from the crowd of students.

“Thomas. That was a real nice declaration Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doin’ whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?” He raises to his feet, spinning in a circle to mock Jefferson for a moment. He walks to the front, hands slamming on the teacher’s desk. Washington looks up. “If we assume the debts, the union gets A new line of credit, a financial diuretic. How do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive- The union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative?” He remembers the historical figures they were supposed to be playing and takes a moment before choosing his next words. “A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor, your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor. ‘We plant seeds in the South. We create.’ Yeah, keep ranting We know who’s really doing the planting.” Ooohs fill the room again and he watches Thomas drop his head. “And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment. Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it. You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in the trench, while you were off getting high with the French. Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President Reticent—there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison. Madison,” the man whom Thomas was supposed to work on the project with the other two, “you’re mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine Damn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in. Sittin’ there useless as two shits.” He takes a breath, hoping that Jefferson doesn’t take the last part personal, “Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits.”

“Excuse me!? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk. Hamilton! Take a walk. We’ll reconvene after a brief recess.”

“Hamilton.” The name exits Madison’s mouth, but the man doesn’t seem angry with Alexander, which is what made him freeze before choking out a response.

“Sir?” Alexander replied, politely, not wanting to be at odds with the man who seems to follow his new founded crush like a lost puppy.

“A word.” Thomas offers to have a conversation- most likely about what had just happened, and holds open the door for the three of them, and whoever is going to join them for a walk.

“Sure, Sir.” Alexander follows the men outside the classroom, all the halls blurring together as he follows the two, and an Aaron Burr silently trailing behind him, outside of the building.

“Alexander.” The name is his own, but there is no coldness, no harshness around it- the man’s tone, he was unsure on which of them had gained his attention (he was dead silent and lost in his own mind on what was about to happen, a million ideal situations filling his mind, others not so much,) until the simplicity of his own name being called had pulled him from his own internal suffering of never having a silent moment in his life. It was like a hurricane, but there was no eye- no silence, no way to exit the storm that surrounds him.

“Yes?” He breathily questions, seeing a hand being raised. He freezes, tensing up from the expectation of being hit. It wouldn’t have been the first time- and definitely won’t be the last time that he would be abused. Seeing as he was from an orphanage, and the battle for finding an accepting family was impossible- he would deal with the worst kinds of people when he gets home, which is why he likes to ‘stay busy,’ plus, he needed the money.

“I’m not going to hit you.” He didn’t realize he was so tense that he had actually closed his eyes and was basically ready to run away, until the voice- now identified as Thomas’, had spoken up.

“I- didn’t… say you were going to…” He trails off. Knowing that his arguments were useless against his body and he knew it was obvious that he was so hunched over and fear was blatantly destroying his soft, brown gaze.

“Alexander. Shall we move onto… well, how you say…” Thomas mutters, knowing exactly what he was going to say but cuts off so he can leave Alexander hanging for a moment, just to see the curiosity that the younger man so desperately tries to hide.

“Yes??” Alexander cannot stop himself from the growing feeling in his stomach, he has no idea what Thomas was going to say and could no longer focus on the anxiety of fear- or literally any other mental emotion other than the unknown one that is surrounding him, much like the hurricane that does.

“A quid pro quo,” Thomas offers a devilish, Cheshire smile, which makes the unfamiliar feeling expand into his heart. He only remains silent, hanging on every word that the older man was saying- more like huskily whispering. The company that followed seemed to have disappeared on the open streets, that was currently empty, only the sun burning on his skin to remind him that he was in a city (that was now deadly silent.) “Let’s just say…” Thomas mutters, roughly pushing Alexander on a brick wall with one hand. Alexander wasn’t paying attention to where they were located, only remembering for a moment that he had left all he owned in the classroom. (Washington’s class was the last one, and he was planning on staying there to work on other things instead of immediately returning home. He had once tried to mention his family situation, but the man didn’t force anything out of him and he had never bothered to try and say anything. He would work there until 8 pm. That was when the man would leave, locking the classroom up. He would be offered a ride home every night, which he would deny, and then would go to ‘work.’ Once he had made the mistake of taking his stuff to a customer's hotel room… and… well… He was missing a couple of clothing items and a couple of bucks. He made up for the lost items in due time, however.)

“Alexander, I’m offering some free time for something else. I know what you do after school. You left your clothing with Laf once, and he gave it to me. I was wondering who else wore green sweaters in female sizes.” Shit. So that’s why the French fuck seemed so familiar. That also explained the reason for his missing clothes, he had blamed that he didn’t wash any- in all honesty, he would’ve worn a dirty shirt to school- it didn’t matter to him.

“That would be? You’re supposed to talk to my boss.” He hisses, not wanting to talk about such matters in his daily life- especially not with someone who he will be returning to (if he was not sold for the entire night), probably being looked like he was a used whore- which he technically was, only John had seen those nights. He was threatened to be turned into the police for his own safety that night, but he managed to give John a good time and broken promises. He wouldn’t be able to return to his dorm room until John left, which was roughly around 9. And he would always be late to his first class. But it was worth not having to speak about the very topic that was forced upon him by the arrogant yet polite southerner.

“Ah, but he’s not the one I want to speak to, love,” How did Thomas know his boss? Or rather, his job as a whole? “I’d much rather see you on your knees-” Thomas’ voice gets a tone deeper before whispering right next to Alexander’s ears. “Begging for anything or anyone to give attention to your whore needings.” Alexander gulps, feeling a growing hardness tightening in his tight, black jeans.

“Then make me bend down on my knees for you.” He demands to be tamed like a wild lion, as Laf would like to call him, and he craved for it, to be dominated- to feel as if he had no control over his own body, he loved the dirty names that so many people have called him over the years.

“Putain.” The word rolls off of Thomas’ tongue without practice needed- the man had spent so much time in France, and free time with Lafayette, that he had technically been able to speak fluently in French. He doesn’t know why it was only a technical to the college he goes to- the man had more than enough evidence- (he had once spoken to the teacher, and knew more French than the teacher actually knew- then proceeded to have open lectures, only in French, for the students who wanted to succeed with the language.) One of the them was Alexander Hamilton. Thomas had already known of the ‘arrogant, insolent, immigrant, orphan, bastard, whore's son,’ from enough rumors and drunken nights with his friends- but no one mentioned how hot the man was. Thomas couldn’t stop staring at the man once he started his French lecture. He may or may not have let a few lines of French out once he passed by the smaller man in the hallway. One, if the man had heard- he didn’t understand. That would always help him sleep at night because of the words that he had revealed while talking to his best friend were quite embarrassing if someone were able to translate. (Let’s just say that Laf would always laugh whenever Thomas would walk in a room for a week.) Nobody questioned it though. Thankfully. And two, the words- if Alexander had known French slang, the man would simply shrug it off- probably lost in his writing or something along those lines. Alexander was prone to walking into unwanted/surprising situations.

“Pas ma faute, je veux partager avec tout le monde. Allez, Thomas, je parie que vous seriez prêt à m'emmener ici, maintenant, si je demandais juste un avant-goût. Vous ne savez même pas la moitié de comment salope je peux obtenir. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me toucher, de me connaître ou de me demander, je serai toujours prêt pour quelque chose - n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment ... Si, et si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait mettre ma vie en danger Thomas. Alors tu voudrais bien me lâcher et attirer mon attention plus tard ce soir?” Alexander both commands and offers a later time, not wishing to get the older man’s shirt dirty with any liquids.

“Mmm… And if I want you now…?” Thomas’ mouth meets Alexander’s neck, littering him with both kisses and bites.

“Then take me,” he breathes heavily, feeling a knee being planted in between his legs. He moans softly next to Thomas’ ear, his hands finding the older man’s brown locks of hair and grips at the man’s scalp harshly.”Fuck me until I can’t feel my legs- pound into me until I can’t walk. Use me until I can’t breathe anymore... Please...Do anything… do everything…” Alexander pleas, not wanting to wait any longer for the man to only continue sucking on his neck.

“I bet that mouth of yours can do other things too.” Thomas slurs into the man’s skin, unable to stop himself from the constant teasing and taunting onto the younger man.

“I bet you could make it do more, daddy.” His words come out smoothly, although his shaking body says a different story.

“Bet your ass, baby.” The pet name comes out with such simplicity- yet it feels to compelling in a different way. Alexander was suddenly hooked on the man’s southern drawl, it makes any word sound beautiful in itself. Alexander was ready for anything that the man would subject him to. Maybe.

“You’d already have it if you would stop marking me and literally fuck me,” Alexander whines about the older man’s set pace and ruts uselessly against the man’s knee.  
“Make sure you share some with us, Thomas.” James grits from closed teeth, appearing from the right side of Thomas. “And this is supposed to be after-”

“Well, I don’t want to wait. James, you don’t have to join, but don’t stop me from having some fun.” Thomas snaps back, looking at Aaron expectantly.

“Count me in.” Aaron also joins the party from the left. Alexander felt his heart being snagged by the men in front of him and only nods for a response.

“Alexander, we should move this inside.” Thomas offers, basically holding the man by the hips.

“But that’s so faaar…” Alexander replies, connecting his lips right beside Thomas’, not quite kissing the man yet but enough to give off the taste of bitter coffee and a minty flavor.

“I’ll carry you there, non?” The man’s southern drawl makes Alexander swoon in the hold that Thomas had him in and he buries his head in the crook of Thomas’ neck and head, closing his eyes. He silently nods, Thomas barely being able to register the movement.

“Thomas, will this place due? Or do you want another spot with a bigger b-mmm-” James, who was behind them and was speaking with the same monotone voice that he always uses, stops right behind Thomas while the group entered a hotel lobby. There are multiple things that Alexander should’ve noticed right off the bat. The blood that filled the air- the fact that James was cut off by Aaron’s mouth- the fact that the sign at the front says ‘hold your humans,’ and other than the dark decor that looked gothic, he also should’ve seen the fangs in the lobbyist's mouth. Along with Thomas’ and James’ (Aaron too, but Alexander didn’t want to be seen while staring openly at the man.)

“James, this place will make do, for now.” Thomas nods curtly, not bothering to turn to glance at the scene behind him. He gets a room with two beds, not caring if the size was queen or king- they wouldn’t be using it anyway.

“I heard you knew how to pole dance, salope. Is that true?” Thomas’ words hit him in the stomach as he remembers the shows he would have to put on if they were down on staff. He was decent, got a lot of tips for being the only male in the female show.

“Y-yes…” His breath hitches once he felt the slight pressure on his shoulder applied by what Alexander could only assume were fangs, due to the spacing and whatnot that he could feel through the fabric of magenta that he was still wearing.

“Yes? What is my name, darlin’?” Thomas looks at him expectantly, the four of them walking to an elevator.

Alexander waits until they arrive at the door to respond, “I’m not sure, maybe you could make me remember if you pound it into me enough~”

“Salope. That wouldn’t be the only thing pounding into you.” Thomas sharply hisses, obviously not happy about his response. Alexander only attempts to thrust into the man who was still holding him, unable to do anything other than showing that he was desperate for any friction.

“Of course you would say something like that, Thomas- You already know my weakness, don’t you? You just want to break me until I squirm underneath you-”

“Do you ever shut up? Or will you only stop when you’re being face-fucked by strangers? I’ve watched you at work, Alexander, and you choke a lot for a man who should be able to take anything.” Alexander tries to show that he isn’t affected by the harsh words that make him feel slutty, but he can’t help a smirk when he makes eye-contact with James.

“I’ll have you know that it’s hard to suck a dick,” Alexander replies while burying his face further into Thomas. He couldn’t help but the slight dry-humping that he was doing because of how hard he was through his layer of jeans and boxers.

“Yeah, it’s much easier to eat ass.” Aaron backs up behind Alexander, for once, the man is an indecisive, arrogant swine. It was much like speaking to a wall when having a debate with the man. Nevertheless, Alexander still wanted to be abused by the older man. He always had an interest in being used by all kinds of people- that included John Laurens and Lafayette. He swears that Laf had met him today, but only the two- and apparently Thomas, knew the truth. And the arrangement behind their ‘meetings.’

Alexander looks at Thomas expectantly, as if the man would solve the silly debate that means nothing to their more pressing matters, but the man offers no response.Once the elevator opens, it reveals nothing, so they walk into it and turn to face the door. Except for Alexander, who was still being held closely to Thomas like a child would be and is facing the opposite way. He feels one of Thomas’ hands move from his hips, he feels empty for a moment- not enjoying the warmth retracting from the sensitive spot on his side, but has it replaced right beneath his tailbone. The large hand maneuvers its way in between his thighs that were pressed together, rubbing him through the multiple layers of clothing that he had.

“Thooomasss…” He moans out the name, wishing for any type of response from the older man.

“Yes, darlin’?” Thomas response with the same southern drawl that he had grown in love with.

“Are you going to bite me? Like,” Alexander cuts off for a moment, feeling fangs push against his neck softly, but with enough pressure to make him gulp nervously. “Mark me… claim me- you know…”

“That depends. Do you want me to?” Thomas questions, already knowing Alexander’s answer but wishes to hear it for himself.

“Yes.” Alexander blushes whilst lightly sinking his teeth into Thomas’ shoulder through the fabric. He wasn’t the same kind of race- as in human race, like Thomas, but he could still pretend to bite down like he was claiming the older man as his own dom.

The truth is, a dominate could always use others, but subs are to remain loyal to the doms until termination of the agreement/contract. Alexander has been a sub to multiple men before, but he was technically owned by his boss. He was meant to work for the man, not only for a way of money but for a way of finding someone who would give anyone anything he wanted. That included the (normally would be) man.

“Really?” Thomas asks, not believing a word that the man was spewing. It did seem tempting, however, feeling the man taunt him with his own human teeth, lightly biting on his shoulder.

“Yes,” he breathily answers once again, wanting to feel the fangs go underneath his skin and suck blood from the inside of his veins. He also wanted to feel the high of the endorphins that the bite would give off- always wanted to, but never had to opportunity.

“I don’t feel like you’re being serious with me,” Thomas states, leaving no time for Alexander to catch his breath before capturing the former’s mouth with his own, “maybe I should wait until you prove it, Alexander.”

“Please..” He breaks away, staring into the intense brown eyes that meet his own, lust and a form of possessiveness filling the southerner’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if his own eyes portrayed that of the older man’s, but he hopes they show any type of the unknown feeling that was swelling inside of him and taking form in his own way of emotions.

“Jemmy, should I?” Thomas turns to James, leaving Alexander to also turn to the extra company with begging eyes.

“If you do, make sure you leave room for us to have some fun too, Thomas,” James warns as if it wasn’t the first time that the men had done something reminiscent of another situation that Alexander hadn’t known of.

“Mhm. Thomas- for God’s sake, just bite him already, he’s gonna kill me with those eyes.” Aaron says after James, to which Alexander sends a grateful look to.

Alexander shivers slightly once, feeling a small pressure applied to his neck. Alexander wasn't sure which order of events that happened first, the pain and then pleasure, the bite, or the moan that escapes his mouth. Alexander only felt the intense pleasure, forced out by his brain, that consumed his thoughts. It left him wanting  _more, more, more_.

"Shh, someone's gonna hear you," Aaron shushes, licking his lips while he watches Alexander. The smaller man was so intoxicating, it was like a drug. He was going to get addicted. 

"It's not my fault- he... Oh God.." Alexander sharply inhales oxygen, a stinging feeling consuming his thoughts once he noticed it. He watches Thomas lick his neck- or rather, felt it, because soon the older man's tongue was taunting the broken skin right next to his Adam's apple. 

"Shhh... What did Aaron say?" He gulps heavily, unsure if he could remain quiet with the way that the older man was undoing him without actually having to do anything other than nip at him. He felt both embarrassed and insecure at the same time. He didn't believe he'd be able to handle what the older man had in store for him.

"H-he said to be quiet, Sir..." He hiccups the words that were stumbling out of his mouth, remembering the predicament that he had gotten himself into. He feels Thomas' attention on him fading has the older man turns away from his neck. Before he could tell, he found his back pressing against a matress- Thomas looming above him. 

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, and since I have other things to write about, it may not be updated on a normal schedule. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~~ (TheFanfiction_Intensifies)


End file.
